Feast
by Nat D
Summary: His little angel wanted all the forceful love he had to give her.


**Ok, so I wrote this at three in the morning when I couldn't sleep. Funny how Mick pops on my mind every time I get insomnia. Or do I have insomnia every time Mick pops on my mind?**

**Hmm.**

**Anyway, I pretty much wrote this whole thing without stopping. It's been sitting on my computer for a few days now, I wasn't sure I should post it. **

**This is the highest rated thing I have ever written. I little hotter and darker. I don't consider it graphic, but still. For me, it's a big step. So pleeeease, guys, tell me what you thought of it. Ok? Don't leave me wondering. **

**I'll let you read now. **

**XxX

* * *

**

**XxX**

**Pairing: Mick St. John and Beth Turner**

**Rated: M. Definitely.**

**Word Count: 3388**

**Status: Completed**

**XxX

* * *

**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: They would be mine if I were CBS. Which I'm not. If I were I wouldn't be stupid enough to cancel it.**

**XxX

* * *

**

Beth woke up slowly, as she felt his skin growing warmer and warmer against hers.

Which was ironic since she was shivering from the chilled air her powerful air conditioner spilled into her bedroom.

She took a few more minutes to feel him before she moved, trying to wake him up.

"Mick… Wake up."

He moved slightly, enclosing the tight hook his arm had on her torso.

The way he was tangled around her, it was hard for her to move much. He had thrown himself over her a few hours before, claiming he didn't want to go home yet.

His face buried on her pillow, his left arm holding her tight, his left leg securely planted between hers. Her own left arm was caught under his heavy weight, the only movement she had was her fingers', which brushed his sides lightly every now and then.

Her right side was free to move, though, but her leg was just too comfortable holding his still, her right hand the only thing moving: she was using it to stroke from his strong fingers to his neck, scratching his scalpel, making him growl and press his fingers even harder against her skin.

"Mick."

"Hmm?" He responded, his face still buried on her pillow.

"You have to go, you're getting too warm."

"Hmm, no." He just turned his head on her direction and held her tighter against him.

"Mick, you have to get to your freezer. You're too hot already. Come on, get up."

She closed her eyes and tried not to make any sound as he moved his hand up and closed his fist on her hair.

She heard his intake of breathe, a signal he was really waking up from his nap.

Next thing, he was pulling her completely under his body and she was feeling the low growl deep in his chest as he nuzzled her neck.

With great effort, she kept her mouth shut and lifted her hands to his head and pulled him up, until she was looking at his face.

There was her very pale vampire in front of her, with white lips and closed eye lids. She kissed his bottom lip lightly and watched as he opened his eyes and looked deep inside hers.

That shade of dangerous blue sent shivers of anticipation down her spine.

"You have to go, honey, you haven't rest properly in two nights."

"Hmm, no. I'm fine."

The way his eyes scanned her upper body left her trembling. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Or a piece of candy he wanted too much.

"For now, you are." She felt his arms. His temperature was higher than she knew it should be. "Now be a good boy and get going."

"Are you kicking me out?"

Her voice reverberated deep inside her soul.

"No, of course not. I just want you to rest, so I can have you here again as soon as possible."

"I'm here now, am I not?" He lowered his head on her neck and hovered his face over her chest, making her insides tingle.

"Mick, come on, jus-"

"God, you smell delicious." He took her wrists on each one of his hands and pressed a little too tight, making her grimace with the pressure, his mouth descended on her cleavage and his tongue darted out to taste her skin.

Her eyes snapped shut and her cry filled the silent room.

"Mick" she said from her fogged mind. "Really we can do this anytime, but right now I'm really worried about…"

Her voice died as he let go of her left arm to take his hand to her leg, set her camisole aside and hold her hip bone tight, lifting it slightly toward his own, growling at her ear at the feeling.

"Be quiet, love."

The hand that still held her wrist let go a little and he entwined his fingers with hers. Her left hand went to his neck, then to his chest, his back, scalpel, grasping his shirt and back to his hair. She just didn't know where to touch him.

When he opened his mouth over her breast, she breathed hard and tried to hold him still holding his shirt and hooking her right leg as tight as she could around his hip.

"No, Mick, really, stop that, I have to get up to work and you have to go back to your freezer… Mick, come on…"

She was saying the words, but her mind was racing in a silent prayer that he wouldn't let her go.

For one half of a second, he was off of her. Then she found herself on a sitting position, one leg on each side of him, his strong hand closed around her hair, pulling it down, forcing her to expose her neck for him, the other hand ripping the delicate fabric of her silk camisole, a gift from him.

Mick, from his side, was fighting for control. He really, really was.

She was right. He should go back to his place and have some freezer time. As much as he enjoyed the smell of her pillows and the images it brought him, and was even able to take a few naps, they did nothing to his sore muscles.

Her skin against his, though, made wonders. Her voice telling him to go when he wanted nothing more than stay, her hands running up and down his arms with the intention to soothe him… Those things combined brought him at desperation point.

He liked to be gentle with her. He liked to take his time on each little part of her. He loved the process of warming her up for him. Loved the sounds her body made while he slowly stimulated her.

But, sometimes, he just had to have her. To press her against him as hard as he could, until he heard that desperate cry of hers, pleading, begging him for release.

He had to show her she was _his_, anytime he wanted.

The thought sounded sexist even to his ears, and he knew she would be mad at him if he ever said these words out loud, but he couldn't help it.

He brought his lips to her neck and opened his mouth, scrapping his fangs against her skin, scratching, leaving two thin red lines of blood as he went, giving her a little taste of what was to come.

Her loud cries, the spike on her scent, the pressure of her blood running inside her and her legs tightening around his hips told him she was almost going crazy.

Her hands holding his head on her body told him she wanted more.

His little angel wanted all the forceful love he had to give her.

And the wild creature he kept inside him wanted her just as bad.

"Forget work today, love. I'm not done with you yet."

He could feel, hear and see she wanted to let him do whatever the hell he wanted to her. But she was stubborn by spirit.

"No… No, no, you have to… Go… I have to go, Mick…"

He almost laughed when she screamed in surprise when he bit the underside of her breast, just to shut her up.

He didn't drink, though. Mick just bit and left the wound open, so two sensual lines of blood slowly, _so very slowly _poured out, staining her white skin for his delight.

"No, Mick… You're gonna stain my sheets-"

He bit the other breast, a little harder this time, so the flow of blood was a little faster down her belly.

He laid her down again, a map in red lines forming on her abdomen, a feast for the hungry vampire.

Slowly, he brought his head down to her navel, where the map he drew pooled together. His tongue touched her skin and she cried again.

"God won't help you now, love."

Her hands were on his hair, nails on his scalpel.

He knew her body language just too well. She was pleading him to hurry, hurry, hurry, she couldn't take it anymore.

Oh, but she would.

He went down, while his hand went up. His fingers touched the skin between her breasts and made the way up to her neck, leaving a red mess on their way.

He moved her right thigh to the side and licked the smooth skin of her leg, just before he bit down.

But, this time, he drank.

"Oh, God, Mick!"

The desperation on her voice was all the stimulation he needed.

As her blood ran freely to his mouth, he had to will it to stop. He was already weak from not taking the proper rest he needed, if he went drunk on her blood he could lose control. So he pressed his tongue on the two punctures he created.

Sensing he was stopping, Beth pressed her leg harder against his mouth, asking him to go on.

"Now, don't be greedy." He told her as he raised his head from her.

Too soon.

The wounds weren't closed yet, and as he left them open, her blood ran freely and pooled on her white sheet.

She couldn't care less as she looked as he moved up from her inner thigh, traces of her blood on the left side of his neck, and, as he moved, her leg continued to pour blood on his shoulder, his upper arm. The evil look on his face even more intimidating when he licked his chin for traces of her.

She never, ever thought an image as dark and disturbed as this one would make her so hot and desperate for him. She shivered all over.

His eyes drifted apart from hers as he lowered his head on her belly again, cleaning up the mess he did. She felt his tongue travel across her belly, shivers assaulting her skin every time he bit playfully, getting almost angry as she heard his deep chuckle when he mocked her immediate response to him, the feeling going away as his hand pressed a right spot.

When his mouth reached her breasts and she felt his fangs scrapping her again, she raised her upper body on his direction and her hands flew up, the right one grasping the bed head for support, the left one landing on her bedside table, knocking her things over.

And then he was on her neck, licking and kissing and tasting.

Not biting.

Her hands continued holding on her furniture for dear life, her legs went up and wrapped themselves around his hips as tightly as she could manage.

Mick raised his head and took a cleansing breath, as if he needed it.

And, again, she saw him look at her like she was food and he was a starved man, deciding what piece he would take first. She bit her lip and waited for his decision, as hungry for him as he was for her.

"Don't look at me like this, love, I'm warning you."

It was her turn to grin mockingly.

But instead of speaking, she just pressed herself against his chest and let go of the bedside table to play with his hair while she opened her mouth and licked her blood from his neck.

The iron, salted taste stung her tongue, but she didn't care. She licked until she heard him moan and then she opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could, imitating what he did to her every night.

His response was better than she anticipated.

Before she knew it, his left arm was under her and he was inside her. As deep as he could go, harder than she thought she could stand.

And all she could think is that she wanted more, more, more. So much mo-

He pushed again, just as hard, making her scream. Her head was bent and she was arching towards him so hard she could easily break. But she didn't care. She only wanted him to do that again and again until she died.

On the middle of the storm, he found sanity enough to pull her hair and guide her face towards his.

She opened her eyes to look at his, her expression of ecstasy and pain and need, and please, please, more. Her mouth parted, her breathing coming hard.

He pushed again. And she cried so loud he was sure her neighbors would listen.

Bending down, he traced his tongue over her parted lips and her own darted out and touched his so lightly it didn't even seem she was going mad with need.

He bit her lower lip and pushed again. And again and again, harder each time. Even if she wanted to meet him, his force didn't let her, and all she could do was pray he didn't stop.

He didn't.

Mick could feel his skin getting hotter by the minute. He chose to think it was because Beth was about to burst into flames under him, moaning and screaming like she was, encircling him so tight with her legs that, if he weren't a vampire, he would find it hard to move.

He was hurting her by now. He knew it, she knew it. But at the thought of going slower, easier on her, so she could get up and go to work, to a day next to that Talbot man, who did nothing with his day but lust over her, he went wild and drove himself on her as hard as he could without breaking her.

"Look at me, Beth." He said after lifting his own face from his beloved spot on her neck.

Her eyes were shut and her head was bent back and she was moaning and moaning things he didn't understand. Not even listening to him.

He had found out previously that that expression pleased him very much. It wasn't different now.

He bent his head again as she screamed a little louder, and his lips found her cheek.

"You still want me to go home, my love?" He teased.

"Ooh, God, no!" He smiled at her desperate answer and kissed her, seeing stars as he felt her tongue teasing his fangs.

It wasn't until she found herself unable to scream anymore that he felt her start trembling under him, her hand pushing his head down her neck, her hips trying to get closer and closer to him.

He saw as she exploded silently around him and smiled, feeling that satisfaction he always felt when that strong resolve of hers melted under his touches.

She opened her eyes as he continued to move over her.

She caressed his neck and face with her hands and he saw a whole new tension building up again as she looked at him.

He came down with her this time.

His fangs made a second set of marks on her left breast. Her hands toyed with his hair and she moaned his name to the ceiling, her sore throat didn't allow her the screams he was used to.

He listened to her heart beating wild for a few seconds before looking up at her and pushing her hair away from her face. She was glistening with sweat, shivering from the cold temperature of the room, having shifted it to maximum herself least night before he got there. Everything to please him.

Her eyes found his again and she smiled that simple smile that told him she was so very satisfied.

"Do you love me?" He asked her in a low voice.

She nodded her head and her smile grew.

"Do you?" She asked, caressing his cheek.

"So very much… So very much…" He kissed her again. Her lips, her chin, her cheeks and her neck. "I don't want you to go to work today…"

She took a deep breath.

"Call in sick. I want you here, for me. Just for me."

She continued to caress his hair.

"Please? Can you do this for me?"

"Don't you think I did enough for you today?" She scratched his back.

"Hmm, but you _liked _doing that." She laughed and he smiled.

"Well, even if I felt like going to work, I wouldn't be able to, would I? You just left me all sore."

He breathed on her skin and lifted his torso again to look at her.

"That means you're staying in?"

She offered him an angry look, followed by a little smile.

"I'm not happy about it, though."

"I'll make it up to you, if you want…"

He began moving on her again.

"Aah, no! Stop that! I'm serious Mick, you have to go now. You already got what you wanted, I'm staying here all day."

"But I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be right here when you come back. Now go."

"Ok, let's do this. You're all dirty." He looked down at her body and she followed his gaze. It was like he had painted her red. In a very sloppy manner.

"Well, whose fault is that?"

He smiled.

"And since you're 'very sore', I'll have to help you take a shower, right?" She laughed at his line of thought. "While we're at that, I'll order some food for you. Ok? And you won't even have to get up to eat. You can stay right here waiting for me all day."

"I'll have to get up to go to work some time, you know?"

"Hmm, not if I can help it." He kissed her and got up, helping her to her feet afterwards, a satisfied grin settling on his lips once he heard her surprised cries of pain.

After the shower – she didn't let him touch her. At least not too much anyway -, he thought that he should probably change her sheets, since he spotted several red stains on it. So he sat her at a comfortable chair, all wrapped on a fluffy robe and went to work.

While he changed her pillow cases, he heard her over the phone.

"Hey, Jenny, it's Beth."

"_Hey Beth! What's up?" _He heard Jenny's answer.

"Can you do me a favor and tell Ben I'm calling in sick today?"

"_Oh, you OK?"_

"Yeah, just not feeling very well, so I'm gonna stay in today. Can you tell him when he gets there?"

"_Sure, no problem. But hey, just between you and me: are you really sick or is it like that time _I _called in sick?"_

She chuckled.

"Well, since you asked… It's more like that time, really."

"_Oooh, I see. Ok, I'll make sure Ben doesn't bother you for the rest of the day. Have fun! And say hello to Mick for me"_

"Hello."Mick said, his back turned to her, while he put her pillow down.

Beth gave him a look.

"I will. Thanks, Jenny! Lunch tomorrow?"

"_Sure thing. Bye and… Feel better."_

When Beth hung up, he turned to her again.

"You have to stop eves dropping my phone calls."

"It's not eves dropping if you can't help listening." He looked at her bed "All ready."

She smiled and got up.

"Thanks." She kissed him when he got close enough "Now go, I'm seriously worried about your temperature." She pushed him towards the door.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of me."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to convince me to let you stay."

She opened the door and he got out before turning to her.

"I'll be back soon, OK?" He kissed her again, refusing to let go of her lips when she pulled back. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't. Now go to sleep, please. And feed, ok?"

He looked at her eyes and caressed her face." You too. Your food is on your counter."

"I know."

He was still waiting for her to change her mind and ask him to come back to bed when she closed the door. He still stood there for like 20 seconds with his forehead pressed against the door when he heard her say "Go, Mick!" from her bedroom and started walking.

When he was about to close the lid of his freezer, 20 minutes later, he got a message on his phone.

"_Hurry back to me._"

He closed the lid and sealed himself inside before he changed his mind.


End file.
